


Set Your Damn Trackers

by BattleScarredRaven



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: But the reader is South, Does this qualify as a ficlet?, Gen, POV Second Person, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: “She put him in a position to be killed. South rarely worked in a direct fashion.” - WashWhat drives a sister to betray her own brother? Her twin, no less?(Cross posted from Tumblr, inspired bythisposting thread I joined in on.)
Kudos: 11





	Set Your Damn Trackers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally 6 years ago, and it honestly still stands the test of time of how close it is to my current writing style so I'm putting it up here for others to enjoy. I think I'll be doing this with a few RvB fanfics of mine.

_Set your motion trackers,_ he always said.

It got to the point where he was reminding you at every turn you both took. _Set your motion trackers, set your motion trackers…_ It was like a chant in your head.

_While it’s loading, set your damn trackers!_

You catch him setting his own from the corner of your silver-blue eyes. He makes a point of deliberately watching you to make sure you set up yours as well. You oblige him with a low sigh, knowing you won’t move off anywhere until you do.

You can’t see it, but you know he is smiling under his helmet approvingly. He turns away from you briefly to converse with a purplish-blue light that you are angrily jealous of.

In that moment, you remember the radio call of a crippled pilot, the orders of a frail old man and the inhuman growls of the thing you pursue. You remember a ship in flames and how your brother allowed the perpetrator of that to walk away.

In that fleeting moment of anger, you switch your trackers _off_.

You soon move off. You’ve barely travelled a few metres before that growl you remember so well descends upon you both. You don’t see anything. You were ordered _not_ to see anything. You don’t see the blur coming at your brother.

You only hear his screams.

_Set your damn trackers, South!_

His eyes, both begging and accusing, are the last thing you see before the monster knocks you out.


End file.
